powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga
is the older brother of Ryouma. He was originally chosen to be the 133rd GingaRed, but was cast into a fissure by Captain Zahab. Saved by BullBlack, he later returned and became after the spirit of BullBlack passes his powers onto him. Biography Gingaman As a resident of the Ginga Forest, Hyuuga was the village's most gifted fire warrior and was thus chosen to be the next GingaRed. Unfortunately, during their initiation ceremony, an earthquake released the seal on a gang of space pirates called the Balban that had been locked away by the original Gingamen. Accompanied by the other Gingamen, as well as his younger brother Ryouma, Hyuuga went the claim the Starbeast Swords and with it the full power of the Gingamen when they were attacked by the Balban. During the fight, Hyuuga was knocked into a fissure in the earth by Captain Zahab, but managed to pass his Starbeast Sword and with it the title of GingaRed to Ryouma before he fell to what the others assumed was his death. Luckily for Hyuuga, the fissure Zahab tossed him into was the same one which the Balban general Sambash had knocked Black Knight BullBlack into when the Balban first invaded Earth. BullBlack saved Hyuuga, and then possessed the young man's body for a time before releasing him. Soon thereafter, Hyuuga is given the power to become the new Black Knight. Hyuuga will roar with laughter even for any kind of petty gag. Later when Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus is wounded in battle against Evil Empress Illiess, Hyuuga is forced to leave the Silver Star Equestrian Club ranch in order to care for him . GouTaurus is later captured by Barreled Scholar Bucrates who blackmails Hyuuga to come work for him so he could sever his connection to the Earth in order to wield the cursed Knight Axe, the only thing that can shatter Zahab's Star Soul Jewel. Hyuuga agrees to give up his Earth power in hopes of using the Knight Axe to kill Zahab. . After Hyuuga steals the main ingredient for the potion that would strip him of his Earth Power, though the other Gingamen try to stop him, he defeats Ryouma and flees. Bucrates then completes the potion and Hyuuga consumes it. Hyuuga then begins his training on mastering the Knight Axe after it is forged. During the Demon Beast Daitanix battle, initially Captain Zahab prevents Hyuuga from entering the battle, during which he finds out about the Knight Axe and when Super Armor Shine GingaRed intervenes to help his brother Zahab is able to badly injure him. After Bucrates helps them retreat, Hyuuga treats Ryouma's injuries before leaving Ryouma's Star Beast Sword near a tree so Wisdom Tree Moak could find him as he and Bucrates leave. Hyuuga then convinces Bucrates to release GoTaurus so he can help in the battle against Daitanix and fights as Bull Taurus alongside the other Gingamen and the five Star Beasts until Ryouma returns. Then after forming Super Armor Shine GingaiOh and summoning Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix and Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos they go out in full force and kill Daitanix. Afterwards Bull Taurus is teleported away as Bucrates had called both Hyuuga and GoTaurus back. After Bucrates location was eventually tracked down and he was mortally wounded by Steerwoman Shelinda , he sacrifices himself so Hyuuga could escape with GoTaurus. . During the final battle Hyuuga regains his Earth Power after the Knight Axe's destruction, and fought as the Black Knight alongside the Gingaman to kill Zahab after he and Ryouma destroy Zahab's damaged Star Soul Jewel together with a dual fire attack. Like Ryouma, Hyuuga controls the "earth" element of fire, though he does not use it in special attacks like the other Gingamen very often. He can become the Heavy Knight with the aid of GoTaurus. GoGoFive vs. Gingaman Hyuuga and Yuuta Aoyama teamed up with Mondo Tatsumi in locating the Gingamen's Star Beasts to awaken them from their slumber. Once he used his power for that purpose after locating the Starbeasts, Hyuuga briefly fought as Bull Taurus to help his teammates back up the GoGoFive against the Infernal Dark Hellbeast. Gokaiger Legend War Hyuuga fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams, as a member of an "extra hero" squadron who assisted the Goseigers, Tsuyoshi Kaijou and Soukichi Banba reach the battleground where the final showdown occurred. He, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. Hyuuga's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. The Lost Forest 's daydream.]] Sometime after the Great Legend War, he went back to his home in the Ginga Forest. One day, Basco arrived and attacked him, injuring him greatly. It was during this attack that the Gokaigers arrived to gain the Greater Power of the Gingaman where Gai recognizes him as the Black Knight. Soon after, Basco summons DekaMaster, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire, leading the Gokaigers to battle with them and having Gai take Hyuuga somewhere safe. Gai manages to get Hyuuga away from the danger and tend to his wounds. As Gai tells him of his dream to become a member of a Super Sentai, he asks Gai for his Gokai Celluar so he could defend the Earth as Gokai Silver. Before he gives it to him due to his doubts, they are attacked by Basco who proceeds to take the Greater Power away before Marvelous arrives and stops him. However, Basco uses the Black Knight Ranger Key and has him attack Marvelous which causes Gai to drop his Celluar and still doubts that he would be able to defend the Earth like Hyuuga did. With a bit of unintended encouragement from Marvelous after being attacked by Basco's summoned Sentai Warriors, Gai tells Hyuuga that he must be Gokai Silver no matter what and that he'll defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells Gai that was exactly what he wanted him to say as he wanted Gai to believe in himself more. Gai proceeds to defeat the summoned Black Knight and in turn the key absorbs the Gingaman's Greater Power through Hyuuga. After the battle, Hyuuga gives the Ranger Key to Gai saying that he would rather have all the Sentai Powers in one place and gives Gai his blessings to defend the Earth. He meets with his brother Ryouma and asks him if he still didn't trust pirates to which he answers he doesn't, but he trusts them as they would lay their lives on the line for each other. Hyuuga and Ryouma look off to the sky as the Gokaigers depart. The other nine Extra Hero keys would later be taken from Basco when the Gokaigers unlocked the greater power of Ohranger. Interim When the Gokaigers first transformed into Extra Heroes, in their fight against the Dogormin, Gai became the Black Knight. Later, during a trip which involved time-travel, Gai honored his promise to Hyuuga by using the greater power of Gingaman. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GouJyuJin, it performed the GouJyu Eidan attack, a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus' signature finisher. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Hyuuga and his team have their powers back. Forms Like Ryouma, as a warrior of fire, Hyuuga is able to channel his Earth into fire Based attacks. However, after his return, he primarily uses the Black Knight powers he inherited from BullBlack. - Heavy Knight= Starbeast *Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus **Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus }} - Gokai Silver= When Hyuuga requested that Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) give him his Gokai Cellular so he could become Gokai Silver, Gai daydreamed of Hyuuga become Gokai Silver and defeating a group of Gormin. Gai thought that it was awesome, but soon realised that this would mean he would not be Gokai Silver anymore. Eventually, Gai had the courage to take his Gokai Cellular, with Hyuuga revealing that his request was merely a test for him. Arsenal *Gokai Cellular *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Spear *Ranger Keys }} Ranger Key The is Black Knight's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Black Knight key into a puppet to do his bidding. After revealing his extra Ranger Keys to the Gokaigers in the Ginga Forest, Basco summoned the Black Knight copy as witnessed by Hyuuga. Gai fought and defeated the Black Knight puppet and claimed the Ranger Key While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Black Knight Ranger Key was used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on three occasions. *As part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hyuuga received his key and became the Black Knight once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hyuuga is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Sasuke (NinjaRed), in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. As the Black Knight, his suit actor was . Notes *Hyuuga is the first non-core member/Extra Hero to appear in two crossover specials. **While Hyuuga is the first "ally" to make both Vs. specials, the first official Sixth hero to do so was Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira of Dekaranger. **As the GoGoFive did not have an official sixth member it wasn't until Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger that 12 heroes would be used instead of 11 by having both teams' sixth members join the battle. *While he is not officially a 6th Ranger, he appeared in the Toei Hero Photobook with the other Gingamen, which is odd because the main team photos in every other Sentai team shot featured the main core Rangers, and their team's 6th Ranger. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gingamen Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers